Shepherd Spells
Shepherds pray to Man, giving them access to incredible feats of magic. These prayers are powered by the shepherd’s life force. New prayers are learned either from extensive study within the Church of Man, or through intense meditation and communion with Man. Unlike Artisans, Shepherds don’t need a focus. Instead, all shepherd spells require that the spellcaster touch a symbol of the Church of Man and chant to the Old Ones before the prayer takes effect — if the character cannot touch the symbol or can-not speak, she is unable to cast spells. Wearing the symbol around her neck counts as “touch-ing” the symbol. Each dog can choose whatever chants they desire for their spells — it is the act of speaking and the show of faith that is more important than the specific words, although each prayer should reflect some portion of the Code of Man, like a dogmatic incantation resulting in the reinforcement of that tenet. As with an artisan’s focus, the effects generated should manifest from the holy symbol as well as from the prayer __TOC__ Basic Spells The three basic spells granted with the spellcasting trick do not use spell slots when cast. *'Bless/Bane': **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 30 feet **Duration: Concentration, up to 1 minute **Choose up to three characters you can see within range and one effect: Bless or bane. All targets are affected by the same effect. On the target’s next attack, ability, or saving throw roll before the spell ends, the target can roll a d4 and add (Bless) or subtract (Bane) the number rolled to the roll. *'Spare the Dying' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: Instantaneous **You can touch a living character that has 0 stamina points. The character becomes stable and has 1 stamina point. The target can choose to spend stamina dice to recover stamina points, if she chooses. *'Sacred Flame' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 60 feet **Duration: Instantaneous **Radiance erupts from a character or object that you can see within range. Characters must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 1d8 radiant damage. In addition, objects hit by the spell shed bright light in a 20-foot radius, which will stay illuminated if the caster concentrates (up to one minute). If you target an object held or worn by a hostile character, that character must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw to avoid the spell. Level 1 spells *'Command' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 60 feet **Duration: 1 round **You give the subject a single one or two-word command — many shepherds prefer to use the an-cient commands of Man, but any command will do. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw, or she must obey the command to the best of her abil-ity at her earliest opportunity. If the target is unable to follow your command, the spell ends. The spell has no effect if the target is immune to being Charmed, or if your command is directly harmful to her. **You might issue a command other than one described here. If you do so, the Guide de-termines how the target behaves. ***Come! On her turn, the subject moves toward you as quickly and directly as pos-sible. The character may do nothing but move during her turn. ***Drop It! On her turn, the subject drops whatever she is holding and ends her turn. She can’t pick up any dropped item until her next turn. ***Heel! The subject stands in place. She may not take any move actions. ***Lay Down! On her turn, the subject falls to the ground and remains Prone until the spellcaster’s next turn. ***Run! On her turn, the subject moves away from you as quickly as possible until the spellcaster’s next turn. She may do noth-ing but move during her turn, and she provokes attacks of opportunity for this movement as normal. *'Cure Wounds' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: Instantaneous **When laying your paw upon a living character, you channel positive energy that restores 1d8 stamina points + your spellcasting ability modifier. An addition-al 1d8 is rolled for every additional spell slot used when casting Cure Wounds. No stamina dice are expended. *'Expeditious Retreat' **Casting Time: 1 bonus action **Range: Self **Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes **This spell allows you to move at an incred-ible pace. When you cast this spell, as a bonus action on each of your turns until the spell ends you can take an additional movement action. *'Guiding Bolt' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: 120 feet **Duration: 1 round **A flash of light streaks toward a character of your choice within range. Make a ranged spell at-tack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 3d6 radiant damage, and the next attack roll made against this target before the end of your next turn has advantage, thanks to the mystical dim light glittering on the target until then *'Inflict Wounds' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: Instantaneous **Make a melee spell attack against a character. When successfully laying your paw on a target, you channel negative energy that deals 2d10 ne-crotic damage. *'Light' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: 1 hour **This spell causes an object (no larger than 10 feet in any dimension) to glow like a torch, shedding light from the point you touch in a 40-foot radius. The effect is immobile, but it can be cast on a movable object. Light taken into an area of magical darkness does not function. The spell ends after one hour, if you cast it again, or if you dismiss it as an action.If cast against a hostile character, he must suc-ceed at a Dexterity saving throw to avoid the effect. *'Protection from Evil' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Touch **Duration: Concentration up to 10 minutes **Until the spell ends, one willing character you touch is protected from the undead, the Unseen, and creatures under the influence of the Unseen.The protection grants several benefits. First, characters of those types have disadvantage on attack rolls against the target. The target also can’t be Charmed, Scared, or Possessed by them. If the target is already Charmed, Scared, or Possessed by such a character, the target has an advantage on any new saving throw against the relevant effect. *'Sanctuary' **Casting Time: 1 bonus action **Range: 30 feet **Duration: 1 minute **You ward a character within range against attack. Until the spell ends, any character who targets the warded character with an attack or a harmful spell must first make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the character must choose a new target or lose the attack or spell. This spell doesn’t protect the warded char-acter from area effects, such as from an explosion.If the warded character makes an attack or casts a spell that affects an enemy character, this spell ends. *'Shield of Faith' **Casting Time: 1 reaction **Range: Self **Duration: 1 round **An invisible barrier of magical force appears and protects you moments before you are hit by a successful attack. Until the start of your next turn, you have a +5 bonus to defense, including against the triggering attack, and you take no damage from Magic Missile. *'Smell Poison and Disease' **Casting Time: 1 action **Range: Self **Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes **For the duration, you smell the presence of magic, the Unseen, and characters under Unseen influence within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to smell a faint odor around any specific and visible character or object in the area that bears magic. This spell cannot be used if the spellcast-er is Anosmic. Level 2 Spells Aid Alter Self Calm Emotions Darkvision Healing Word Lesser Restoration Remove Sense Spider Climb Spiritual Weapon Zone of Truth Level 3 Spells Daylight Fly Gaseous Form Haste Meld into Stone Prayer of Healing Protection from Energy Revivify Spirit Guardians Water Walk Level 4 Spells Confusion Death Ward Divination Enlarge/Reduce Freedom of Movement Guardian of Faith Plant Growth Slow Stoneskin Suggestion Level 5 Spells Dispel Unseen Dominate Beast Flame Strike Geas Greater Restoration Hallow Insect Plague Mass Cure Wounds Scrying Warding Bond